Vacation
by Skittles the Sugar Fairy
Summary: Not even a vacation can keep Usagi out of the extraordinary.
1. Chapter 1

Usagi frowned a little as she looked among the group she had somehow ended up with. She wasn't quite sure _how_ but somehow she'd ended up separated from Mamoru and the girls… Though these nice Chinese people didn't seem to mind her standing with them, the tall man in the black suit seemed upset about something and was ranting to them in English. He spoke so fast though that she was really only catching half of it.

"Ladies, gentlemen, if I could direct your attention to this little device in my hand." An African-American man, also in a black suit stood next to the other man and pushed a little button on the strange thing in his hand. Was it some sort of phone?

"This, is a nueralyzer."

The thing lit up in a brilliant flash and Usagi had to blink to shake off the blindingness of it. Ooooh, it was a camera! But why take a picture of such a big crowd? Maybe for the paper? That thing DID seem a little odd… But Minako had said New York had creepy big animals living in the sewer! She wouldn't lie! …Maybe exaggerate, but not lie. And that was a VERY big and strange looking turtle! She'd almost say it was a youma, except that these nice men in the suits seemed to have everything under control.

"Now, ya'll gonna go home and have a nice evenin' with yer families and not wonder why half of main street got tore up because _somebody_ had to have a poke at the thing peerin' up outta tha sewer." The man who held the camera started going off, hands motioning and flying about as he put the little thing away. "Now ya gone and pissed off the local Nyehilliphian and we're all scramblin' about to try and fix it because none of ya'll's parents taught you not to TOUCH strange thin's."

Usagi frowned in confusion. "Honto ni…?" Is that really what happened? What was a Ny-ooooh she wasn't even going to try and think the word! The crowd began dispersing, not at all phased by the damage or the groaning turtle flopped over piteously on it's back. Hesitantly she stepped forward towards the older man and the dark-skinned man who had spoken to the crowd and seemed to have gotten them all to leave.

"Excuse me?" She held off a huff, hating hearing how thick her accent was. Stupid Luna Pen, not being able to make things easy and let her know English or even other languages!

"Yes young lady?" It was the older gentleman that looked to her first, stern face lifting in a some what open expression. The younger man frowned and watched her, brows furrowed. She'd been nueralyzed… so what was she doing approaching them? She should have left with everyone else.

"Ah… my English, not very good." Usagi began, focusing hard on what she wanted to say and how she wanted to say it. English was hard darn it! The grammar was so very strange too, which didn't help at all! "But, the… turtle? He be okay?" She shifted uncomfortably when they stared a moment, suddenly sure that she had gotten something horribly wrong and said something terribly offensive.

"Ah, yeah, he'll be fine. M'sorry miss, were you not standin' in the crowd there?" Both men pulled on their sunglasses on and the dark skinned man pulled out the little camera once more, setting it off quickly. "Sorry about that, now-"

"Ah, sorry, why you take my picture?" Usagi didn't want to interrupt, but taking a picture of someone with out their permission was far ruder!

Both men were quiet a moment before the older glanced at the younger. "Slick, you go wrap up the last of crowd control, I'll take care of this."

"Kay, I ain't a little pion you can jus-"

"No, you're my partner, and as senior agent, I'm telling my junior agent partner to go finish his job." The older gentleman took off his sunglasses and gave her another wane smile as the younger man groused and went off to do whatever it was he had been told to do.

"Now, miss….?" The older gentleman was clearly searching for a name.

"Ah, gomen. Ahh…. My name is Tsu-" No, she was getting that wrong, they did it backwards, had to remember! "Usagi Tsukino. "

"Miss Tsukino, I am Agent Kay, and I'm going to need you to come with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi stared in wonder. The walk to the drab building from the car had been mildly disconcerting and for a moment she wondered what she might do if this older man was bad. Not youma or Negaverse bad, but just… bad. Humans had Chaos in them, and could be a source of just as great evil without being corrupted. Which meant that, if he WAS a bad man…. Transforming, even here in New York, where people weren't as familiar with the Sailor Soldiers was a good way to attract very unwanted attention.

Rolling her bottom lip between her teeth she looked over at the Agent through the fringe of her bangs. He really seemed, _felt_ like a good man, and she was very, very good at telling whether people were good or not. Some times that goodness was buried quite deeply, but even then, she knew. Just like now, she knew. Though that didn't meant that there couldn't be trouble. She huffed as they walked a long hallway and a man sitting on a chair, wearing a guard uniform mumbled a hello at them. This _really_ didn't seem to be all that necessary or important.

Her nerves flared all the more when they stepped into the elevator, the Agent Kay was still as silent as if he'd been cast of stone. It wore at her and she fidgeted. Mamo-chan was going to be so mad at her! But, he was a government man of some sort, so… She had to right? She groaned softly, Never mind Mamo-chan. Minako was going to _murder_ her, have Rei resurrect her and then murder her again for going off with a stranger. Not that much of a stranger, her mind argued, she knew his name, that had to count for something right? Still….

"Ano? Mr. Agent Kay?" Mister was important her brain insisted, like using -san, couldn't forget it. "Is ah…" Stupid English! "Where is it we going?" That didn't sound right, even to her. She held off the urge to huff when a mental Ami scolded her for not studying her English better.

Kay felt one of his eyebrows rise up into his forehead a bit as he glanced down at the very petite girl. She'd gotten into a car with him, been driven several city blocks and stepped into an elevator with him, and she was only now questioning him? He had a feeling he'd be needing that bottle of aspirin that Jay kept teasing him for having. "Just need you to fill out some forms Miss, about the incident of course." He said this all with his bland smile, the ease of lying ever comfortable for an MIB agent.

The moment they stepped into Headquarters, he would make sure that she was scanned so thoroughly they would be able to tell what she had for breakfast as a toddler. She was a risk that they couldn't take having seen what she had and not been affected what so ever by the nueralyzer. Until they knew why… She wasn't leaving. He felt a little bad for that too. She was a pretty thing, obviously foreign despite her blonde hair and blue eyes, so little and young. But… well, saving the universe and all, tended to leave one willing to have to make sacrifices. They wouldn't harm her of course... but she wouldn't be leaving. Not until they could nueralyzer her.

"Okay." Usagi smiled up at him brilliantly, and even she was not so oblivious to catch the strain in his second smile. Something wasn't right… The knowledge settled like a pit in her stomach. The elevator had been completely motionless this entire time and it was only years of fighting and straining that she caught the faint almost soundless whisk of the door sliding open behind them of all things. Her brows furrowed and she turned, confused.

And then stopped.

And stared.

The headquarters were spread out before her, the small balcony enticing her to step forward. "Sugoi…." She breathed out in wonder, delicate hands resting on the railing. There were people, so many people, of all kinds, not just humans walking below her. They were calm going about their business, interacting with each other with out any hatred, with out any of the problems that she had seen in the universe when they had been battling with Galactia. It was amazing and breath-taking. Watching filled her with a warmth that spread deep into her soul.

Usagi was so caught in her wonder that she didn't notice at first when the balcony began to lower. Eventually though, even she couldn't miss that things were beginning to become level with the ground and the many people walking past them. Some glanced their way, though only a handful actually waved or otherwise acknowledged them. She felt dazed as the balcony came to a stop momentarily and then merged with the floor before the railing split and retracted into the wall.

Agent Kay allowed her another moment to take in her surroundings before he put his hand to the middle of her back. "Miss Tsukino, this way if you please." He pulled his hand back to his side and took a step forward, waiting a moment to make sure she was following before setting off at a brisk pace. He kept a half eye on her, not wanting any trouble from any of the in-bounds or worse an overly curious junior Agent.

Miraculously they managed to get to the small labs with out getting accosted and Kay was sure that meant that there would be trouble down the road. "Just a few forms to fill out Miss. Government you know." The doors to the lab slid open and he made sure she went in first, just in case she decided that now was a good time to bolt. He gestured to the only chair in the room, next to a plain looking table. Scanners were built into the wall, with only a few screens to interact with.

Usagi nodded, staying quiet. Her brows still furrowed she sat in the chair, pulling her bag higher up onto her lap. Uneasy feeling, she smiled at Kay and took the offered tablet. It wasn't Samsung, or any brand she recognized but it reacted the same as any other when she touched it. The screen lit up, a little icon flashing at her for attention. She pressed it and began following along the little prompts for information, diligently typing things out, more or less unaware of what Kay was doing.

Once she was enthralled with the tablet and filling out the rather unimportant documents, he started tapping at the first screen, the scanners built into the floor and ceiling gave off a hum beyond human hearing, going over the young woman swinging her feet back and forth working hard at what she had been given.

It took less than a minute for the scan to finish and the information to pop up on his screen. In all of his years, Kay never would have expected the answer that blinked before him. Extinct species weren't all that new. Finding one after the last recording of one being thousands of years ago was a new one, especially a more local species. Kay stared at the girl, who was very likely the only living Lunarian.

That would certainly complicate things...


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean she's gone?" Rei had asked her voice surprisingly level despite the flare of panic that Makoto's words had brought. The taller girl frowned, the motion almost more of a grimace. She certainly didn't want to be yelled at by their Martian priestess because their Princess had gotten distracted by something shiny. Which was likely all that this was, as terrible as that was. Usagi was… special. She was a wonderful person, but sometimes, it was a strain to keep up with her odd and definitely childish ways.

Licking her lips and fighting back the mental image of ending up singed for this, she elaborated. "I mean, Minako and Mamoru are back tracking to make sure she hasn't wandered too far. You know Usagi, she probably got distracted by a jewellery display or something." The girl had been sighing over engagement and wedding bands for the last few weeks rather wistfully. "…or an ice cream stand." The warrior of Jupiter sighed and rubbed her face. "I love Usagi…."

Rei groaned at that and rubbed tiredly at her face. "Okay, so what you're saying is she's gone, missing in a foreign city, and not to panic, because our two experts are looking for her?" Seeing the slow nod the raven haired girl fought a hiss. "Mako-chan! This isn't like Tokyo, Americans are dangerous, and Usagi could be far more than just _lost_."

Running a hand through her pony tail, the taller girl sighed, the sound more stressed than anything. "I know Rei…" Her voice was soft, gentle, meant to handle her explosive friend with caution. "This would be why Ami is trying to track her on the communicators." She gestured over to the water fountain that their bookish friend and taken to sitting next to.

Ami was biting her lip, her own panic levels beginning to rise. They hadn't at first, she'd been calm and level headed, after all, it was just another large city, and between tracking her energy signature with the communicators (something only recently possible thanks to Luna and Artemis) and having two worldly friends back-tracking, however the communicators hadn't turned anything up. Nor had trying her on said communicators, or her cell phone, both of which gave her a busy signal, which was something she hadn't thought possible with the communicator. Taking a deep breath she stood and tucked the communicator away before she made her way back over to where Rei and Makoto were settled.

Makoto looked up from the ground when she caught sight of her fellow soldier and offered a smile, sure that Ami had found Usagi and it would just be a short wait now. Her smile faltered when it wasn't returned by the ice wielding senshi, that was very, very not good. "Ami-chan?"

Blue hair swished as the shorter girl shook her head. "I couldn't find her… and her phone and communicator both gave me a busy signal…."

Rei frowned heavily at that. "But, that's not _possible_. Even if she was talking with Mina or Mamoru, it should have changed to a three-way call." Her mind tingled with the not rightness of the situation, forcing her to stand. She was starting to get frustrated, but even that was not enough to stop her from thinking that if this were a new enemy that had somehow stolen their leader, they were very poor guardians. More than that, if it was a new enemy, _she_ should have sensed something, had a vision… Anything to have alerted them that there was trouble afoot. She had always known before… Why the lack now? "Do you think maybe she managed to break it somehow?"

Ami shook her head again, fiddling with her small purse. "No, it's Lunarian tech, even Usagi couldn't break it. Not unless she somehow managed to drop it into a volcano." She managed a smile as she continued. "She's good, but even she's not that good." Take a deep breath, she pulled her henshin wand from her pocket and clutched it a moment. "I'm going to go find a quiet place to transform and use my computer. Even if the communicators aren't cooperating, where ever she's gotten herself it won't hide the power of her crystal from my sensors."

Makoto nodded at that, shifting her hand from her hip to reach into her pants pocket and pull out her own communicator. "Alright. While you do that, I'm going to give Minako a call and let her know what we've found out."

Ducking her head, the Mercurian jogged off, not wanting to run and attract attention, but too worried now just to walk. Her henshin wand was held so tightly that her fingers were beginning to turn white. Thankfully she was able to find a grouping trees in the small park, and lifted the wand above her head. The words were whispered, still not wanting to risk unnecessary attention, especially with the flash of light and power flux that accompanied any of the senshi's transformations.

The mist and icy bubbles surrounded her, calming her fraying nerves. The vapours disappeared quickly and Sailor Mercury leapt into the tall oak tree, using the broad leaves to hide in. Kneeling and balancing carefully on the sturdy but not all that thick branch, she un-subspaced the computer and hooked it up to her visor. Tapping away, the little screen scrolled quickly, lettering blurring a little from the speed of use. The powerful super-computer began zeroing in on the location of the silver crystal. When it finally settled on a location, the soldier memorized it and tucked the computer away, now all the more worried due to where it had located Usagi.

She leapt from the tree and released her transformation the moment her feet touched the ground. She ran back, worry turning her insides to knots. She stopped in front of the two she had left only minutes ago, heart pounding not from the run but from the fear that this was something terrible. "I found her."

Rei nodded at that, shifting uncomfortably when she saw the worried look in her friend's eyes. "Mamoru and Mina-chan are on their way back, should be only five minutes." That was still five minutes too long for her and the two other girls standing with her. "Where is she?"

"It seemed to be an underground complex of some sort. Whatever it was, it was massive. I've got an address for the building that's above it. I'm not sure yet how we'll get it, but once we're there, we should be able to transform and find one." Though, whether the rest of the girls would wait that long or just make one would remain to be seen.

The brunette nodded, her hands tightening into fists. "Whoever has her… They are going to regret stealing her." She would make sure of it.

Minako and Mamoru came running over, their faces flat and serious, though Mamoru's eyes shone with worry. "Did you find her?" He ran a hand through his hair fitfully, unable to remain still while his beloved was surely in danger. Seeing the nods from the three who had stayed behind, he began turning, wanting, needing to dash off and find her. "Let's go!"

Ami nodded and moved in front, running and leading the five off to find their Princess.

**_Author's Note: The chapters for this will probably remain on the smaller side like this. The 'feel' of it isn't really jiving with longer chapters unfortunately. Updates WILL be sporadic at best as well, I am currently working three jobs and don't have a lot of time to pursue writing. I will do my best to try and update every few weeks if I can. _**


	4. Chapter 4

Usagi lowered the tablet, glancing at the man through the fringe of her bangs, her teeth finding her lower lip once more. The questions had been pretty boring and she was certain that answering them wouldn't actually accomplish anything other than wasting her, and some poor other person's time. "Ah, Mr. Agent Kay? I'm done now… My friends will looking for me." She huffed to herself. "Be looking?" That sounded weird still, but better than before! "I should go…"

Kay shifted slightly, mind spinning a mile a minute. He really didn't want to upset her, but he honestly couldn't let her just wander off; endangered species and all. "Well, let's get that report filled out first and work on that next." Her finishing it would give him a few more minutes to contact some of the higher ups on what they could do next.

They had a few historical documents on Lunarians and their now fallen Empire gifted to the MIB from different species. It had been interesting to learn that all of the planets of their solar system had once hosted life only thousands of years ago. The fall of the Silver Millennium had been what had caused the lack of alien interaction prior to the twentieth century. No one had thought there was anything left of anyone out this way, so as many said, why bother? Even some of the more locals, species from the moons of Jupiter and the other gas giants had thought much the same, that humanity, along with everything else had been wiped out.

Usagi huffed softly and went back to filling out the rather stupid questions, trying to squish the uneasy feeling that was beginning to settle into her. No need to panic yet though. Whatever was setting her on edge couldn't be all that bad… And, if it really was all that bad, well, she wasn't a helpless princess. She was a soldier, she _could_ and would save herself if she had to.

As Kay sent off a few emails and messages he couldn't help but wonder to himself if she was a survivor of whatever had devastated the Moon Kingdom, or perhaps a child of a survivor, unknowing of her true heritage. It was noted that the species was known to live for hundreds, possibly thousands of years.

Messages filled his inbox and he glanced over the headings so he could prioritize which needed to be read first. He ended up reading the one from Oh first, a brow raising ever so slightly when he finished. Taking the girl to talk with another person was going to make it all the harder to get her not to talk, especially when they couldn't just nueralize her. Or maybe a woman would have a better grasp of feeling out whether the Lunarian knew she was something more than human. It was a gamble… Though if he took her to Agent Aech first, the man might know a way to nueralize her making all of this unnecessary. Or he might just try and find a way to detain her in hopes of having her added to the Collection.

Pursing his lips he looked over in time to see Usagi set down the tablet and glance nervously at the door. And that would be all he needed, a loose nearly extinct girl running through MIB headquarters. It sounded like a recipe for an extra-terrestrial scandal on top of the disaster of just having anyone running loose around the complex. "All done then?"

"Hai! I mean, yes!" Usagi chirped, whipping her head back to grin up at Agent Kay. Oooh he didn't look happy! The feeling of trouble continued to twist in her stomach and she just smiled brighter. It was looking more and more like it was going to be time to run off and hope she could figure out how to get out of the building with out being led. There hadn't _seemed_ to be any sort of secret buttons or anything… That had to mean it wasn't all that hard to get out!

Kay forced a small smile for her in hopes of reassuring her and preventing her from bolting. He could chase her, and there was more than enough Agents, junior Agents and helpful citizens that would probably help stop her if she decided to take a run for it. Still, he was getting on in years and if he could avoid the hustle of that, he was going to do his damnedest to. "Alright then Miss, one last stop and we'll have you back to your friends."

"Something else?" Oh dear… This really was going to be trouble!

"Yes, my superior wishes to speak directly to you. She finds talking in person to be far more informative than a few dryly answered digital questions." It was always best to lie with the truth, and that was as close to the truth as he was going to offer her on his own. If Oh wished to do something more, and prod openly, well than that was her prerogative and if and when it fell apart, it wouldn't be on his head.

"Ano…" Well, she was already in the building, and being watched, what was one more thing? It might give her a clearer view of the open area again, and she could use that to try and run… That didn't feel right though either. Agent Kay had been friendly and kind enough, what if he got in trouble? He hadn't done anything bad yet, and well, seeing all of this had been glorious. It still soothed her, just thinking about how calm everyone had been, interacting as if there were no differences. So it really wouldn't make anything worse, would it? It wasn't like the girls were going to murder her any less for this… "Okay. But then, we go?"

"Then we'll get you back where you belong." Whether that was with her friends… Well, that decision rested solely on Oh. Stepping towards the door, he opened it and then held an arm out, gesturing for her to go first.

Usagi stepped through the door, too eager to see more of the calm alien interactions to be hesitant or worry about what might be coming. She went straight to the railing and leaned against it a moment to take it all in. She smiled, chin resting on her forearms for the minute she had before the Agent called her. "Everyone is so… happy here. It nice."

Add that to the list of things he wasn't expecting. "Oh?" Keep her talking and distracted would ultimately make his job easier in the end. Kay moved around her gently herding her along and towards Oh's center office.

They made it down the lift and past the registration desk before something happened. Kay was prepared for attacks, for the girl to run for an Agent to try and reroute them to Aech, a long list of things just like that.

What he was not prepared for was for one of the immigrants in the line to stop and stare at them. A woman that he was vaguely familiar with, her aged and wrinkled face set in a deep almost sneering frown. Mrs. Edelson, as she went by on Earth, stepped out of the line that she was in to renew her Earth visa and deftly stopped in front of Usagi.

"Ah…" Usagi looked up slightly at the harsh looking woman, her hands going to grip the bottom of her sweater nervously. She suddenly felt like she was about to be scolded by a teacher, or her mom. It was not a nice feeling to be getting from a stranger, especially when she hadn't done anything. She bowed out of nervous habit and started apologizing profusely, though the babbled words weren't in English.

Mrs. Edelson's reaction to that again was nothing that Kay could have possibly been prepared for, though with the history of weird and peculiar things to happen to the MIB, and just Agent Kay in particular, he really should have expected it.

Despite her great age, she took to a knee in front of the flustered blonde girl before her and bowed her head low. The words that she spoke were not English, nor Japanese. They were not a language even native to the planet Earth. Despite that, the words were understood both by Usagi, and Agent Kay.

"Princess Serenity, it is an honour and a relief to see you healthy and unharmed."

_**Author's Note: I tried to make this chapter a little longer to compensate for the wait. I hope everyone enjoyed it! I am sorry to say that another update before April is unlikely, but there should be one within the first week or so. See you then!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Usagi stared openly, the world seeming to fall away from behind her. Sound blanked out and it felt as if she was in a little bubble, only herself, this strange woman and Agent Kay, which was two people too many to know that she was more than just Tsukino Usagi.

"Ahahaha!" She forced a loud and almost obnoxious laugh, trying desperately not to visibly panic. "You must mistake me for someone else!" She laughed again, her accent all the thicker because of her flaring nerves. Despite the fear that was rearing up, part of her couldn't help but feel a little relieved that there was someone who knew who she was, someone who wasn't trying to kill them, someone who wasn't bound to her by duty.

Mrs. Edelson stood a little shakily, her body even older than it looked. Her dark eyes were just as fierce as the frown set to her mouth. "No. Even if someone were to copy the hairstyle of the Lunarian Royalty, your face and aura is unmistakable for anyone but the Princess of the lost Moon Kingdom." She continued to speak in her native Jovian, partly because it was comforting to speak her mother tongue, and secondly… "And," she continued dryly, "the average human doesn't understand Jovian. Even most MIB agents have a preference for languages from outside of our galaxy, like Arquillian."

Any argument that the blonde had worked up died on her tongue. Her mouth moved before her brain could process what the older woman had said. "You're speaking another language?"

The Ganymede native held off the urge to smile at the naivety, instead letting her frown deepen. "Have you forgotten your past?" This was _definitely_ Princess Serenity, perhaps whatever magic and technology had saved her had not saved everything that made up the Moon Princess.

"Ah….." Usagi didn't know how to answer the question, or how to respond to any of what was happening. People weren't supposed to know who she was! Not until she arose as Neo-Queen Serenity anway! People that were not her soldiers, or other reincarnations weren't supposed to know. Maybe, maybe that's what this was? This lady was someone reincarnated from the past! Though… then why was she here, in this strange government building full of aliens? Ooooh, her head was starting to hurt!

"It's very nice to have spoken with you Mrs. Edelson, however we must be going. Meeting with Oh and all, can't keep the head-honcho waiting." Kay smiled tightly at the Jovian before he put a hand on Usagi's shoulder and gave her a very light push to get her moving.

As much as he wanted to chalk the little talk up to the old crank being senile, the woman was as sharp as ever despite her great age and he very seriously doubted that she would say something out in the open like that if she didn't have an ulterior motive…. Like MIB knowing that not only did they have a not quite so extinct species on their hands, they had royalty. Kay fought a tired sigh and the urge to rub his face and light up. Damn it all that complicated things.

Usagi was silent as she walked, staring wide eyed at the ground. She glanced hesitantly back at the old lady who had moved over to a bench and sat. Their eyes met for a moment before the blonde whipped her head back around, heart racing. She really wished Luna was here, or even Artemis. They would know what to do, what to say. Fear of what was going to happen rolled like a stone in her stomach, making her want to run all the more. Not that running was going to save her now.

The trek to Oh couldn't have been longer in Kay's eyes, despite the walk taking less than five minutes; it wasn't so short that his mind hadn't already come up with a dozen or more different possible outcomes. None of which were looking very good right now.

The door to Oh's center office hissed open, giving a full few of a beautiful woman, her hair immaculate and what little make up she wore only accented her natural beauty. She was older yes, but that only added to her allure, like a fine wine, giving her a presence that she would have lacked in her younger years. Her eyes brightened and crinkled when she saw the pair standing in the entrance way to her domain. "Ah, Agent Kay, Ms. Tsukino, please, be seated."

Usagi stepped forward hesitantly, still not at all composed from having the rug pulled out from underneath her. Her brain was still stuck on the fact that someone _knew_, so she came forward and sat daintily on the edge of the chair, her eyes focused off on the distance.

Kay remained standing, much to Oh's displeasure, clasping his hands behind his back as he raised his chin ever so slightly in greeting. It was all she was going to get from him, at least in front of a civilian that they couldn't neuralyze. He was mildly perturbed by how reliant they had all become on being able to just essentially rewrite events.

"I understand that you've have quite the evening today." Oh smiled for the girl, settling back slightly into her chair, keeping her posture open and accepting. She'd gotten quite the mix of reports on this young woman and the more that she could clarify and confirm the better.

"Hai." The Moon Princess in disguise mumbled, shoulders slumped ever so slightly. She wanted her friends… She wanted her Mamo-chan. She was strong on her own yes, but she was stronger with them by her side. They would all know what to do, how to make this into something useful.

"Ah, I'm sorry, would Japanese be preferable?" The switch from English to Japanese was smooth, Oh's accent nearly flawless. It would be another thing to help put the young rumoured princess.

"Oh yes, please." Usagi responded in kind, tearing up ever so slightly. The sound of something from home was enough to make her heart pang in homesickness, as well as the longing for her girls.

"Of course." The leader of MIB folded her hands in front of her, shifting her feet ever so slightly to help turn fully towards the younger blonde. "Would you recount for me, in your own words, what happened before our Agent Kay brought you in?"

"Mhmm!" So Usagi went over what had gone on, from the very beginning. How she had heard a rumbling and then screaming, making her rush over to help, thinking that there was trouble. How the giant turtle-thing had erupted from the pavement like it was water and snapped angrily at the young couple that had apparently been harassing it. How it had landed on it's back and been unable to right itself, which was when the nice people in the black suits had shown up and started taking care of everything. And then how they had taken the picture of the crowd, and then one of her, and then finally, of Agent Kay-san bringing her in.

Usagi let out a huff and then breathed deeply. "And that's everything…" She didn't want to say anymore, or talk at all about what had happened here with the weird old lady. She was really, really hoping that it wouldn't be brought up, or that maybe the old lady was crazy or just SOMETHING!

The leading agent nodded at all of what she was told, making appropriate sounds when the moment was called for, tapping her fingers together absently. Everything that the younger woman had spoken of lined up neatly in the reports given to her by her agents, which was good and bad. Good that the girl hadn't tried to lie to her, bad that the neuralyzer indeed hadn't worked. Which left it as a possible side effect of the girl being Lunarian. And if that was right, and it was of course, their scanners were very, very rarely wrong, then it was just as likely that not only was this bright young woman an alien, that she was indeed the Princess that the Jovian had proclaimed her as.

Fighting the urge to rub at her temples and reach for her tea, she instead smiled at the Lunarian. "Well, I'd like to be frank with you Usagi. I believe truth and honestly are things that are invaluable, and I would like to share some truths with you, if that would be alright."

The pig-tailed blonde nodded after a moment's hesitation, fidgeting chronically. "Okay. Yes, please." Was it going to be about the aliens? Or would it be something about her?

"We are called the Men in Black. We are an organizati-" Oh's words were cut off by the sudden blare of sirens and flashes of lights. The barest of seconds later what sounded like an explosion echoed so loudly though the complex that even in the sphere of her office, she and her guests could hear it clearly. The very foundation of the headquarters quaked. For a long breath-catching moment she worried that someone had brought a bomb, but what greeted her was something else entirely.

The elevator had been blown open roughly halfway down it's path, the doors rent and curled out unnaturally. Stranger still were the five people standing just below it, each pulling in a long glance. Four women, dressed in the something that had to have come straight out of Japan, and a tall man in a tuxedo.

Despite all of that, the sudden apparent attack on MIB headquarters was not the strangest thing to happen.

The strangest thing was what Usagi said, and had anyone who truly knew her heard her speak, they likely would have died from shock. "Oh… shit."

_**Author's Note: Okay, I apparently lied about the update time, sorry about that guys. The muse sort of kicked me in the face, while real life did the same. I've got a tensor on my hand for the next week, though it doesn't seem to be interfering with my typing, I'd rather not overdo it. (Not that these chapters are really all that long, I don't want to risk missing more work.)But, definitely not another chapter until some time in April. **_

_**Just wanted to mention, about Mrs. Edelson, while I won't clarify just WHO she is in regards to this story until later, I want to point out the likelihood of every single person on and from each planet dying in the attack is statistically improbable. It COULD have happened, but I find it unlikely that everyone was on their home planets when the attack occurred. Not that a thousand plus years couldn't have finished the job on several decimated species. Anyways! No more ramblings, catch you all in April!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Once they reached the building, Ami took a moment to compose herself. It wouldn't help them if they all went in looking like they were trouble, or panicking. Americans were funny about when other people were distressed. They could help, or they could assume the worst and involve authorities, something that they couldn't afford. So it was with that thought in mind that she glanced at the other girls, silently urging them to do the same. Thankfully Mamoru wasn't someone she had to tell to do that, he was stressed looking but the future King always had a calmness and togetherness about him that the soldier of Mercury appreciated.

Stepping back, she allowed him and Minako to go first. Her English was just as good as theirs, but the two of them were far more familiar with Western culture and would let them know if something was amiss.

Leading the charge, Minako took a deep breath and forced a smile, walking confidently into the building and past what looked to be a security guard. She smiled brighter, wanting him and willing him to let them be.

The Security guard raised a brow at them and glanced at the entourage over the edge of his open paper. He scrutinized them a moment longer before he pulled his paper back up to continue reading. They weren't human, well, the one was, but the girls weren't and the only thing he could think was that the man was their liaison or handler of sorts, escorting them all to headquarters.

Makoto let out a soft breath of relief as they continued on towards the lone elevator at the end of the hallway. She hadn't wanted to hurt an old man who was just doing his job. Not because they hadn't done theirs. She winced at that mental thought as Ami opened the elevator and stepped inside.

They all clustered in and Rei, now closest to the buttons let out a soft cry of dismay. "There's no ground buttons!" She looked at the others, anger and worry twisting together to make her short temper all the shorter.

"Maybe we have to access the sub levels from a different floor?" Mamoru offered, fear for his Usako gripping his heart tighter.

Ami shook her head, looking around the elevator quickly but carefully. "No, my scan showed only one way down from this access point. There were other ways in from what I could tell, but some of them were from underground, and others were much farther from here. Whatever is down there is massive, far bigger than anything that anyone could build easily or naturally here." The idea of magic or alien technology went unsaid. "There's a camera in the wall unit, could someone cover it up? I'll hack the computer that controls the elevator. We'll get down there, so no worries."

Seeing as she was already there, the priestess among them casually leaned against the controls, mindful of how she pressed. Didn't want to end up on the sixteenth floor or something, as it was all of this was taking too long for her tastes. Though, even with all of this, there was still a niggling bit of doubt in the back of her head, urging her to listen. No one had made any demands and she hadn't had any sort of vision, or even inkling of a new enemy. Even still, they all liked to forget that Usagi was a warrior in her own right now. She _could_ and some times did get herself out of trouble, sometimes she was the only one who could get them ALL out of trouble… So why hadn't she gotten herself out of whatever this was?

With a soft sigh, Mizuno Ami whispered the words of her transformation. They didn't _need_ the incantations, but it always felt so _right_ to say them. The moment she had a handle on herself once again, Sailor Mercury pulled out her computer and connected it to the elevator, having to brush aside some of Rei's long, thick hair.

Kneeling, because that was easier she started to type at the little computer, pulling up the programming for the elevator. Her little computer struggled for a moment before it managed and whatever hope that the Mercurian had that this was something completely coincidental swam away completely. What short have been simple and rather base programming and coding was anything but. It took her a full minute to read and maneuver her way through it all before she finally got what she had been aiming for. The elevator shuddered briefly before it obeyed the forced commands.

Everything seemed to stop for a moment before a siren blared, the far wall shifting and pulling back in a smooth mechanical way that nothing human could have built or conceived. Minako shrieked and side stepped, hopping a little and having no warning as icy liquid blasted against the moving wall, a sheet of ice freezing over and into it.

Mercury still had her hands up and eyes wide, thankful that their magic didn't _need_ the incantations as that would have slowed her reaction time. "Sorry, are you okay?" Soldier instincts were hard to argue with and she had blasted before fully appraising the situation.

The self-termed goddess of love nodded and reached for her wand. Even _if_ it hadn't been dangerous, normal elevators just didn't DO things like that. As if to confirm her thoughts, whatever was behind the ice groaned under the strain of trying to move.

"Everyone, transform. I'll blast us out of here. Whatever is holding Usagi hostage is going to regret this! Mars Crystal Power, MAKE UP!" Fire danced over her skin, burning away her regular clothes and leaving her fuku in its wake. The other's did the same, the small space filled with light and the scent of ozone.

"Get back." Tuxedo Mask urged the other three women, moving to the corner and using his cape to shield them and himself from the heat that was going to come.

Sailor Mars stood tall and proud, bringing her hands together, gathering her power. "Fire…." The flare of building power caused her hair to float and fan out behind her, continuing to build. She would need a fairly big fireball to do what she wanted. "SOUL!" The release of magic and power was a rush unto itself, the fire roared as it left her hands, slamming against the metal doors and blowing them open. The heat of the magical fire caused the doors to melt and fuse with the wall, black smoke flowing out. It obscured the complex but that didn't stop Mars from leaping out and down, landing in a crouch.

The others followed a short moment later, shock welling up in each of them at what they saw.

People, some not human looking were running from them and several in crisp black suits were running towards them with what could only be weapons in their hands. Despite all of that, the strangest thing about it was the look and feel of the enormous room. It gave off the sense that it was a government building, or an airport.

Realization dawned on Sailor Mercury first and she groaned softly, fighting the urge to face palm. Oooh, this was not good….

Tuxedo Mask winced as he picked up on what the blue haired warrior of ice had. "Mars…"

Sailor Venus took a step forward, picking up the mantle of leadership and throwing it around herself easily, like a shawl. She was ditzy and perhaps not book smart, but she could read people and what she was getting from the men in black suits was not good. "Give us back our Princess."

Agent En lifted his gun a little higher and straighter before speaking out. "You are trespassing, please lower any weapons to the ground and raise your hands in the air!"

Sailor Jupiter smirked. "In the air?" She raised her arms up, a small antenna rising from her tiara to help direct her fickle lightning. "Alright."

"Don't you dare young lady!" A voice roughened with age called out, tone unmistakable for anything other than scolding. From just beyond the agents, Mrs. Edelson stepped, a little shaky from having a scare in her old age but otherwise fine.

The Jovian warrior faltered and stared at the old, fierce looking lady. Her head jerked back, hands falling to her side in shock as she recognized her, remembered her. "N-Nana?!"

_**Author's Note: Wooo, cliff hanger! Next chapter we'll really be moving forward so it will likely be longer. There's a lot to be explained all around by everyone and I'm not sure it'll be contained to two and a half pages like it should so the next update could be a couple of weeks or longer. Sorry in advance folks! – Man, I keep lying to you guys, you're never going to believe me at this rate!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Usagi pressed her hands against the rounded glass of the suspended office, her eyes wide in horror. Out of all the bad things that she could have predicted, being _rescued_ had never seemed like a bad thing. Not up until right now anyway.

"Kay! Collateral damage, go." Oh's order was crisp and firm, leaving no room for brokerage. She stared down at the wreckage along the wall and the almost ridiculously dressed women who had caused it. Right now she needed this under wraps, she could figure out what to do with them after they were detained. And before someone paid a price that no one could ever really afford.

Kay left and the blonde princess let out a distressed sound. "No…" Her girls! "Please, Oh-sama, let me go and talk to them, this is all a huge misunderstanding!" She didn't even try to speak in English at this point, not after the older blonde had revealed she could speak the language… Even if her pleading would likely have been better received in the other woman's native tongue.

The MIB leader almost shook her head, her lips pressed tightly together. "…very well Tsukino-san… but, I expect the truth from you afterwards. I believe it is a _very_ small price to pay for the damage done to my elevator and wall. Or should I be addressing you as Serenity-hime?"

The high school graduate winced at the last bit, it confirming what she had dreaded. "Okay…" Oooh boy. This was all so much bigger and terrible than she was ready for. Give her a new enemy any day! She wasn't ready to be a Queen and some times she wasn't even sure she was ready to be a real Princess and talk diplomatically.

"Yes." Usagi took a deep breath and then ran for the door, whipping herself around the door frame to lean against the railings of the walkway. She took a deep breath, in part to calm herself and in part so she could really bellow. She knew she could be loud, and in this case, it was hopefully going to do some good.

"VENUUUSSSS!"

Below, the five warriors all looked up at the voice of their supposedly trapped Princess and stared, first in wonder and relief, then in rage and worry.

"TSUKINO USAGI, YOU ARE _DEAD_ WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME!?" Sailor Mars bellowed right back, her rage carrying her voice almost as well as their loud-mouth leader.

The assembled agents tightened their grips on their weapons at the death threat, jaws tightening. No one wanted to have to shoot a person, they had all been agents for at least four years and had seen much in that time.

Kay walked up to the front of the agents, having almost ghosted over. Startling tense people on either side was always a bad idea. "How's about we get everyone to just calm down and not start a… fire fight." He glanced at the damage to the wall now that he was closer, and the slag that was left of the elevator doors.

Mars had the good graces to glance back at the damage when the new man looked at it and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. At the time it had seemed necessary with Usagi missing and possibly in trouble… Now that she was apparently fine it cast a different light.

Venus stepped forward carefully, her eyes firmly on the strange weapons that could only be guns of some sort. "Hi! We seem to have gotten off on the wrong hand."

"Foot. The saying is wrong _foot_ Venus." Sailor Mercury muttered softly after their defector leader.

"…Anyway, we'll just take the girl we came for and get out of your hair, okay?" The blonde Venusian poured on the charm, winking at a particularly cute agent, holding back a giggle when he blushed adorably under the attention.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Kay answered swiftly before any of the younger agents could say something to make this a bigger mess. "Trespassing and property damage aside, there's some issues regarding your current status on Earth."

Confused stares met him and the senior agent wished for a brief moment that Jay was around to foist this off on to. Kid did good with talking, couldn't shut him up most days and that paid off in situations like this. "We are aware that you are not originally from this planet." To further his point he gestured very slightly to where Jupiter and Mrs. Edelson were still conversing. "As such, that needs to be dealt with. Fortunately for you, that is exactly what our organization specializes in."

Silence permeated the air as Jupiter looked back to the others, their eyes meeting and saying more than words could have. They were at a severe disadvantage here if they didn't want to injure anyone and get out with Usagi. As soon as they had her, they had more than enough energy to Sailor Teleport and be gone before the strange men in black could do anything to stop them.

Tuxedo Mask let the women decide among themselves, his gaze firmly latched on Usagi as she ran down a set of stairs and towards them. He kept a rose in rand, twirling it absently, still uncertain that the strange apparent government agents truly did not mean them any harm.

"Very well." Venus nodded at the men, waiting for them to lower their weapons before she stepped forward and took point. "But our friend stays with us."

Jay walked out from a door that hadn't been there a moment before, ranting as he brushed off his suit. "Kaaaaay! Man, whatchu do while I cleaned up? I come back an' gotta go round back. You know how much I hate goin' round the long way? S'all full o' Worms. _Coffee_ deprived Worms Kay! Man, you ever see them twig out? It ain't pretty!" He had to pull a slick move to avoid walking straight into the blonde that his partner had escorted off. "And what is this? You just can't stay outta trouble all by your lonesome, can ya?"

"It's why I keep you around Slick." Kay closed his eyes for a brief moment and counted to ten. Why had he wanted him when he had a head ache again? "Since you're free then you can come escort these lovely ladies up to Oh's office and play tour guide; I know you like to play pretend after all."

While the agents were talking, Usagi slipped past them and dashed towards Tuxedo Mask, letting out a squeak as she was intercepted and grabbed by a different raven haired warrior. She squeaked as she was squeezed in what was slightly less than a death grip. A trembling chin rested on the crown of her head and she winced, feeling awful as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Usagi… you stupid girl." Sailor Mars' voice was gruff and tight, holding back the tide of emotion. "We thought you had been kidnapped." Or worse. She squeezed again, swallowing thickly.

"Mars… I'm so sorry, I wasn't really thinking…" That much had been clear, had been perfectly normal for her. She never really thought many things out to the end and this had been no different.

The warrior of Mars let go, allowing Usagi to find her feet and step towards Tuxedo Mask before turning to face the agents. She opened her mouth to speak, to clear things up for both sides before something terrible really did happen.

Jay interrupted before she could even begin to start though, hands on his hips and a rather unimpressed look on his face. "Well, y'all heard Oscar here, lets roll and get this all settled." A brow rose at the damage to the elevator which certainly explained why he had to take the longer way in to the agency. "Afore somethin' else gets melted."

Venus and Mercury snickered softly but nodded. "Yes, that's probably a good idea." The blonde reached for the closest hand to hers; subtly going to form the circuit they would need to teleport. They would be away and safe, and then everything would get worked out.

Usagi's eyes widened fractionally as she saw that and gripped Tuxedo Mask's hand tightly in her own, refusing to accept the reaching hand of Mars when it was offered. "We can't. We… they know I'm Serenity." She whispered softly, barely loudly enough for the pair pressed close to her to hear but with the way they both stiffened she knew that they had heard.

Tuxedo Mask stepped forward, keeping his hand wrapped supportively around Usagi's. "Perhaps if those with the weapons stood down, my companions and I might feel more at ease." He wasn't king yet, but he was worldlier than the girls, and the couple of extra years made a big difference in knowing how to handle people. Well, people who were willing to listen anyway.

Venus' face went blank for a moment, eyes widening a fraction. This was _not_ in the plan! She subtly glanced back at the girls, seeing matching confusion on two of her friends but not the third. Something had clearly been said and they weren't in a place that they could just talk openly. Fighting the urge to close her eyes and throw a very unbecoming fit, she forced a blinding smile at the new man.

Jay glanced at the damage to the wall again and then waved at the assembled mass of Agents. Anything that was going to happen in headquarters wasn't going to be made better by a dozen weapons all discharging at once. "The Boss Lady's office is jus' up here, so ya don't gotta walk all that far."

"Oh-sama is very nice!" Usagi chirped helpfully, looking bashful a moment when the new man raised an eye brow at her and mouthed the words to himself in a skeptical way.

"….right. Come on folks, this way." Jay stepped back, holding his arm out in offering. He wasn't about to let strangers, dangerous ones at that, at his back when they were so very clearly a threat of SOME kind. Not to mention he still didn't know if Kay had figured out a way to nueralyze the girl.

Usagi and Tuxedo Mask stepped forward together, silent but dignified. The others followed, only Sailor Jupiter trailing much slower. She stopped beside Mrs. Edelson, memories not quite all there but more than enough to make her pause. "Nana…" The woman hadn't been her nanny in centuries, but she very clearly remembered the care and love that this woman had given her as a small girl on Jupiter.

"I understand. You are and are not the person you were before." The old woman managed a small smile despite the bitterness that had gripped her tightly for so many years. "However, you are still Jupiter's Guardian and I trust in that."

The Jovian warrior nodded at that and shifted awkwardly a moment. "Thank you…" For so much more than she was able to say at the moment, but mostly for giving her a link to her past other than the duty of a soldier.

Mrs. Edelson nodded and then stepped back, allowing the young woman to use her long legs to easily catch up with the other Sailors. She waited a moment before she turned and looked up at Kay. "Well, what are you waiting for? Another ice age?" She returned to her biting no patience for the rest of the world, and especially none for the MIB agents. Not right now anyway. They were of course just doing their jobs; however now that she had a part in this it wasn't so easy to look at it like that.

Kay frowned back at her and then walked away, knowing that she would follow. He had questions and he knew that she had the answers to a great many of them. Any help in this mess was going to be needed what with the very limited knowledge on the Silver Millenium.

Above on the catwalk to Oh's office the only ones not staring and looking around were Usagi and Jay. The slower movement of the group allowed the young women the chance to take in the advanced technology and alien species that were just so casually integrated with the surroundings. Their attention quickly shifted and centred solely on the door sliding open. Oh was at her desk, stern and very displeased looking.

"Ladies." For all the commotion that they had made, the elderly blonde woman hadn't had all that much more time to prepare for them and what were undoubtedly going to be awkward questions for everyone involved. "And gentlemen, please, have a seat." She slid her hand across her desk, casually activating the nanites covering the floor. They rose up and formed six stools, one for each of their visitors.

"Oh-sama…" Usagi went to begin, sitting nicely with her hands folding onto her lap. She felt terrible for all of this. If only she had just stayed with her friends, none of them would be here, and very potentially in trouble.

"It is alright." Oh switched back to Japanese for the girl's sake, a small strained, but genuine smile coming to the elder's face. The Lunarian girl had a light to her that called forth brightness and hope. It was a very nice feeling to have well up. "Now… I feel that we both have quite a bit of explaining to do, don't we?"

"I feel that's rather an understatement." Tuxedo Mask said dryly, worried about his love and very unimpressed with everything that had happened today. From losing Usagi to the mess this had become, it was far too much excitement for a single day. "How about you start us off?"

Oh held off a grimace, having half expected this though, she was still only slightly prepared for it. "Well, our data is rather limited as the only knowledge we've been gifted with came from old records from outside this solar systems nations. Given the tragedy of what happened, that is unsurprising." How to best go about this while still getting the maximum return was going to be difficult, however she had some back up plans. "What we know of the Silver Millennium extends only to the knowledge of which planets contained life, and some very scant knowledge of the people residing there. Though I will be honest in that we _do_ have more information on the Moon and it's kingdom, and that is only because of it's status as the ruling body of the united nations within the Silver Millennium."

"If that's all, how did you know about me?" Usagi asked, everyone else too shell shocked to speak just yet.

"Being Lunarian? Our scanners were able to pick that up, thanks to some genetic samples that were gifted to us as well. As far as we are aware, you are the last. As with the rest of you, aside from the Jovian. There is a colony on Callisto."

Sailor Jupiter was thrown for another loop at that, having seen her old nanny had been enough, but this? That was just mind blowing.

Tuxedo Mask snickered softly at the casual statement. "Aside from Sailor Jupiter and I you mean." He squeezed Usagi's hand again, letting her know that he was there for her, and that no matter what they would have this worked out.

Oh felt a brow rise at that. There were no scanners in her office and she hadn't been given any reports or messages detailing which species which girl was as none of the agents had scanned the intruders. "And why do you say that?" The girls were likely the Sailor Soldiers in the history files that made up Princess Serenity's court, as for the man, she had assumed him to be from one of the other, outer planets.

"I am Tuxedo Mask, though if you have any knowledge of myself, it would be as Endymion, Prince of Earth." He kept his voice level and strong, leveling a soul-piercing gaze from behind his mask. "Unless you yourself are not human?" Given what they had seen just between the elevator and here, as well as the company he kept it would not surprise him in the least.

Oh had to sit back a little at that. She had read the file, multiple times in fact due to the very fairytale nature of the story, what little of it was there to be read at least. "Well then." That would complicate things in the future… Not so much at the moment as the man really had no legal jurisdiction anymore, the planet a very divided place. Though if they wanted to keep any sort of face once this got off planet, they would need to show him some respect, all of them really. The Silver Millennium had been a very prominent empire when it had existed and many others from galaxies very far away knew of it. Having him here certainly complicated things.

"I am quite human I assure you." Oh leaned further back in her chair as she gained her composure. "Though that does not take away from the fact that your companions, the Sailor Soldiers and Serenity are all illegal aliens." In technicality at very least, though it was made all the more headache inducing given what they had found out about Tsukino Usagi.

"But I was born _here_!" She had parents, they all did, _human_ parents.

Oh raised up a hand in a placating gesture. "As we are very aware. Given the utter destruction of the Moon Kingdom, and the very detailed journaling of Serenity's death and her soldiers the oddity of this is not lost on us." With how many strange things that happened at headquarters alone made this particular incident one among many, though admittedly one of the oddest. "Given the records of your birth as Tsukino Usagi, as well as medical files to back up your identity and birth as a human girl and on this planet there are still legal steps that we are going to have to take."

They all stiffened, the very nature of this something they had never dealt with. Not in this lifetime anyway. The girls looked between each other, all of them seeking guidance and reassurance. Breaking the lingering silence, Venus spoke, her voice soft. "And what are those steps?"

"We will have to register you as dual citizens, as well as refuges." Oh could see the way they relaxed at that, postures slumping ever so slightly. She had seen the tenseness and understood why. They were likely very unused to having any sort of responsibilities in this sort of thing. "Given that all of your home planets are no longer hospitable, we felt the refugee status would help should you ever decide to emigrate to a different solar system."

"That…. That's it?" Mars asked, more than a little suspicious.

The older woman scoffed very softly at that. "Really. Where would we deport you to? And that's disregarding the fact that you were born on this planet, making you citizens. Given though the history and nature of who you are, who you once were is where the dual citizenship will come in."

"That's…" Usagi let out a little sound of terrified relief, laughing loudly. "Oh, we were so worried Oh-sama!"

"Being as that we already know who you are, there is no need to confirm your identities; however with the damage done to my building, I was hoping that you would consider telling us some more of the story that was lost." It was a fair trade in Oh's mind as it would be hard to charge them with anything, and locking them up for a time would bring more political trouble than it was worth. So this was a good compensation… and well, she was a sucker for a good love story.

Usagi looked between her friends and love, gauging each of their reactions and thoughts silently. Taking a deep breath, she smiled softly and took up the mantle. "A millennia ago…."

**_Author's Note: Big chapter is biz. This will be the ONLY chapter that is this size, the couple remaining will be shorter. Though I don't think that they will be written and posted any faster, things are getting progressively busier in RL due to the better weather. I want to put out a special thank you to _****_Movie-Brat, Moon Mage Goddess and Puffgirl1952_****_ for reviewing so consistently and leaving such kind words. Thanks to everyone for reading and commenting as well!_**


	8. Chapter 8

The story had taken a good hour to tell, and it had Agents Oh and Jay both leaning in to hear better. The girls and Tuxedo Mask added in when they had a relevant memory, the story of the end of the Moon Kingdom coming together a bit better because of it. It wasn't really something they had ever sat down and talked about and because of that, they were all hearing different pieces to the well-known story only now.

Oh leaned back against her chair, mildly shocked from some of the details that had come up in the tale. She'd made sure to record the telling so that MIB would be able to update their data base. Now though she was going to have to go back to being a leader and leave the fantasy of the past behind. "That was absolutely fascinating, however I must bog you down with some legalities now." She pulled out five tablets from her desk and spread them out over her desk so that each of the women across from her could grab one. "On these, the forms for registering you as dual citizens need to be filled out, as well as the second set for refugee status."

Sailor Mercury, ever the brilliant one among them took one eagerly and glanced through it to make sure that it was all on the up and up. "Might I ask specifically what it is that your agency does? You glossed over it a bit previously, and considering the excitement that's very understandable." There was some rather personal information that the forms wanted.

"Ah, yes. While we are a government agency, we exist and function outside of the government, tracking and taking care of planetary safety. We also deal primarily with immigrating alien species and their interactions with the public; as well as keeping all of this under wraps. Humans are not yet ready for the knowledge of being one of many." Unfortunately. Oh rather hoped that that would change before the end of her life time. It seemed like it would never happen, but she still hoped. "It is our work actually that brings the need for the dual citizenship."

"Oh?" Sailor Mercury _had_ been rather curious about that. They had been born human, and this was their home planet so she had quietly wondered to herself about the need for it all.

Tuxedo Mask spoke up before Oh was able to, raising his hand in apology. "Because when dealing with outside influences constantly, I'm sure they get a lot of people trying to 'beat the system' as it were. If you girls didn't 'need' dual citizenship, what's to stop other people and species from claiming Earth as their home planet if they were born here? Regardless of whether or not they were a native species."

"Precisely." The blonde agent finished. "Given your current off-world nature, if-and it is truly more of a when really- the immigrant aliens were to find out that there were no less than five exceptions, well, it would not be easy at all to control the fall out. We are a single organization after all." Though if she could spare them this, she would.

The scouts nodded at that and then hesitantly finished the forms. Usagi handed hers back first, a little shyly. She felt self-conscious about being revealed to anyone, and no doubt the girls did too… But Princess Kakyuu and the Sailor Stars knew who they really were… as well as old enemies, so this shouldn't be so bad. Hopefully.

Oh took the pads from the girls and connected them to the mainframe, the information inside of each of the pads being added automatically to the system. She would have to collect the status cards for them afterwards from the Twins.

While the MIB leader was distracted with the paperless-paper work, Usagi turned slightly to Tuxedo Mask and spoke very softly so that she wouldn't be heard. "I think we need to do something more than just fill out some forms for this…"

Tuxedo Mask frowned slightly at that. He loved Usagi, all of her very dearly, but in all honestly thinking and book-smarts wasn't usually her strong suit. "What were you thinking exactly?" He had heard some pretty out there ideas before and some rather good ones… Maybe this one would fall into the latter?

"Ah… that we need ahm… Oh shoot, what's the word?" She huffed softly, cheeks puffing up in a fit of frustration. "Oh, treaty! We should make a formal treaty with them. If they really are a government thingy, and watched by other species and all of that stuff, having something official would be good, right?"

He blinked from behind his mask, proud and a bit lost all at once. His Usako was growing up. "Yes," Tuxedo Mask smiled as he spoke. "I think that would be a great idea." His love beamed and he returned the motion, and took her hand and then squeezed it lovingly.

"Oh-sama?" Usagi took the lead, wanting to keep things moving. She hoped this wouldn't seem like a crazy idea to the other woman. She had been kind to her so far and the Senshi leader wanted to return that kindness if she could, as within her power at very least.

Oh had just finished with the last of the tablet pads and looked to the young blonde, silent but the questioning look clear upon her face.

Usagi let out a small breath to centre herself, squeezing her soul mate's hand for reassurance. She made sure to speak loudly and clearly, keeping her head high and her shoulders back. "I think it would be in the best interests of both sides if we entered into a treaty to formalize the bonds we are making today." She did it! With out tripping over her own tongue or doing anything stupid! She felt nearly giddy from the relief of that.

The MIB leader blinked a moment, unsure what to say. She could tell from the barely hidden gobsmacked looks on the planetary soldiers that they had not been expecting that. She smiled in return though, unable to not. "I believe that it would be my pleasure to do so." She smiled brighter when the younger blonde lit up at that. "I will have my people prepare an announcement and we shall iron out the details of what such a union will mean for us."

The moon princess nodded at that and bit her lip as she looked over and up at her love before looking back at the other leader. "We'll need to speak with our advisors…" Oooh man, Luna and Artemis were going to have kittens! ...That saying didn't work so much for them, did it? Birds? Something. Either way they were going to be very unhappy and frantic for days when they heard about all of this.

"Of course. We will as well. Would an Earth week be enough time to prepare for negotiations?" The sooner the better in Oh's mind, though not everyone functioned on a thirty plus hour day. Certainly better than a galactic standard week.

"A week will be a bit of a tight squeeze…" Sailor Mercury spoke up, the rest of the scouts staying silent for the time being. They would only be getting back to Japan in five days, and that would mean taking a lot of time out of their vacation… Not that she would mind personally, this was going to be a huge opportunity to gain so much knowledge.

Usagi, normally a shirker of anything even remotely looking like work, shook her head. "No… a week will be enough time." If she was given more time she'd just procrastinate, or worse, stress herself to death. And that would be of course after she came back to life from Luna murdering her. "We'll make it work." She turned and smiled at her other half as she said the last bit, smiling at him peacefully.

"Alright then." Oh stood and pushed her chair back. "There's not really all that much left to be done. Agent Jay can escort you out and answer any lingering questions." She moved around her desk and stood before the six, her face even in expression though her eyes were smiling. "Thank you, to all of you for making this as simple as it was." Baring her poor elevator of course…

Mars coughed slightly and looked to the wall, a blush darkening her cheeks. It was easy to see _now_ that she had overreacted, but at the time… No, at the time it had all been justifiable. She stood with the rest of the Sailor's, forming around Usagi instinctively. This was it now, a few minutes and they would be back outside and this could be pushed from their immediate thoughts. Mars let out a sigh of relief; goodness, they were just going to need a vacation from their vacation, weren't they?

Agent Jay led them out the back way, completely silent as he did so. There was too much on his mind, too much newness being absorbed to make small talk with the four gorgeous aliens. He'd talk and flirt in a week when they came back, for now, he was going to mentally go over what had been said and then grill Kay til he was charcoal.

"Well ladies, this is the end o' the line. Ya'll have a good day, n'all that polite stuff." He waved at them and watched them go quietly, slipping entirely too comfortably into the shadows. Rubbing at the back of his neck he stretched out the kinks that standing in Oh's office for so long had brought about and sighed. Today had been one of those days… and it wouldn't be over until Oh or Kay said so. As he walked back he couldn't help but feel it was going to be a long, long time until either of the older Agent's said so.

**_Author's Note: Next chapter is going to be the last chapter folks! Thanks for sticking with me this long. I am hoping to have the last little bit out before the 8_****_th_****_, no promises though. Thanks again!_**


	9. Chapter 9

It had been three days since Usagi had told Artemis and Luna about what happened with the MIB and seven days since they had left the organization's headquarters. They were due back for all the ceremony and pomp of sealing the hastily drafted treaty and while she and Mamoru were both as ready as they were likely going to be… the rest of the girls were not so ready. And her advisors weren't helping in the least.

"Usagi, I'm very proud of you for thinking to the future, but don't you think this is a bit hasty? A week is not nearly enough time to create a proper treaty!" Luna chided her charge, pacing back in forth in front of the young woman.

"And how do we know that they aren't planning to hold you hostage?" Haruka cut in before their princess could reply. Her hands were on her hips and her shoulders back to cut an aggressive stance, someone not to be argued with.

"…because they had us, and just the Inners then, and they let us go?" Ami offered back logically, holding off a sigh because she knew that it wasn't the end of it for the other woman.

"So they could get the rest of us in one fell swoop!"

"I think you're being a bit paranoid dear…" Michiru sighed, feeling the drama begin to simmer between Ami and her girlfriend. And with everything that was coming up she didn't want everyone stressed out any more than they already were.

"It's not paranoia if it's true." Haruka mumbled, turning away from the Mercurian. As much as she didn't want to this to go through, and didn't trust this mystery organization, if her lover was mad at her… Well, their couch was _not_ as comfortable as it looked.

Pluto was absent but Hotaru was present, sitting quietly with the rest of the Inners, watching with amusement as her sort of adoptive parents bantered, flirted and sort of not really fought. It was always interesting and never ceased to make her smile. The two older women loved each other, and that was first and foremost. She liked that.

Usagi nervously pulled on her sweater, tugging it lower over her skirt. "Guys, please don't fight…" She squared her shoulders and held her head up, even if her hands didn't leave her shirt. "This is mine Mamo-chan's decision. Please, we need you to stand with us on this… I want, _need_ to start making progressions to become Neo-Queen Serenity. This is part of that. As my court, I need you stand _with _me." She flushed a little at her impromptu speech, but it had the desired effects. Her soldiers stood straighter, taking this seriously for what it was. Makoto and Minako smiled encouragingly at her and she smiled back, relaxing.

Minako stepped forward, her shoulders back, walking tall so that she was in front of everyone assembled. "Alright, ladies, gentlemen, cats, let's get this ship flying!"

"Mina-chan…" Rei sighed softly. It wasn't worth it at this point. "She's right. Suit up."

Shouts and flares of magic came from each of the assembled women, lights and elements flicking. When it all settled down, the Sailors were assembled with Tuxedo Mask, his own far more subtle transformation having allowed him to simply walk forward and change. His hand slipped around Sailor Moon's and when she turned her face up to his, he smiled, leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I love you."

Her heart beat faster and power rose up in her like a wave, making her gasp softly into the kiss. Magic made the kiss tingle and she pulled away slowly. Her hand was still laced with her true love's and she was able to feel his bare skin on hers now. Light, silver flecked blue eyes looked up into dark stormy blue. "I love you too." Stepping back, the long skirt of her dress swayed in the slight breeze and Princess Serenity looked up to her court, Endymion now at her side.

The assembled soldiers moved into a circle, catching the advisors in the middle of it, hands rising in sync and latching onto their partners. A hum of power was felt and seen, even by those who would normally be oblivious to such, the force of it causing their hair to float and writhe. "Sailor… TELEPORT!"

There was no flash of light at their destination, no flux of power. One moment they were not there, the next the simply were. To avoid complications with twitchy agents and any other such scares, it had been decided that they would aim for Oh's suspended office; difficult, but not at all impossible, especially with the power houses of Endymion and Serenity. In particular it was Endymion's ties with the Earth that allowed them to pinpoint so firmly where they would land. Still, it made for a tight fit, one that none of them were happy with.

None of them had time to speak before the door slid open, silent alarms having tipped Oh off to their arrival. At her heels, a slightly pudgy pug trotted, grinning with his tongue sticking out to the side. The grin was dropped however when he caught sight of the furry forms encircled by the planetary guardians.

"Grrr…." Frank growled softly to himself, his fur bristling up a bit at the sight of the cats.

In response, Artemis and Luna planted their feet and arched their backs, holding back a hiss. "Ruff."

"Mau."

"Oh my goodness, a PUPPY!"

Any iota of decorum was promptly lost as Princess Serenity broke away from the group and knelt before any of her court or advisors could stop her, picking the poor very confused alien dog up to be cuddled and loved.

"Ah… I, ah… hate to interrupt, but the ceremony is set to commence in ten minutes." Oh said almost in a daze as she watched the only informant and witness from Ruff be man-handled and cuddled by an over eager moon princess. She'd been a little frantic herself, having expected the lot of them a good hour ago. Things like this went better when time wasn't cinched so tightly.

"Hmmm?" Princess Serenity looked up from the Pug she had cuddled up against her chest, still scritching under his chin. He was just so ADORABLE, his little squished face!

"Usagi…" Sailor Jupiter groaned, the palm of her gloved hand coming to rest on her forehead, just between the part of her bangs.

"Princess…. You shouldn't pick up strange aliens." Sailor Uranus chided, her voice tight with worry and her body language all but screamed defensiveness.

"Hmmm?" It took a moment for Serenity to realize what her Guardians were talking about and she looked down at the cute little panting face. Could it be true…? Her two advisors _were _cats, so it was entirely possible…

"Hey babe, no need to stop the petting." Frank grinned up at the very attractive blonde that had him pressed right up against her bosom. Which he had _noooo_ problem what so ever with!

It was the tone more than anything that sealed it. "Eee! PERVERT!" She dropped the little alien dog with only a little remorse when he grunted as he landed on the floor and huffed up at her. He trotted away, little curled tail wagging entirely too quickly as he settled back down next to Oh. He was still grinning as he sat his plump rump down too.

Endymion frowned at the pooch but only took his beloved's hand into his own. "I believe it would be best if we listened to Oh-sama and followed her leadership in this." Seeing as most of this, which in all honestly was pretty much everything on this end had been set up by her and her agents in only a week's time.

Serenity flushed, the colour creeping over her cheeks and to her ears. "Yes. Of course." She smoothed out the length of her dress and stepped forward with Endymion, flanked by her guards. Her gaze was focused firmly on the path beyond Agent Oh and beyond. "To the beginning."

"To the beginning." The words were echoed by her love and her warriors as they stepped out of the office and into the main lights of the agency, towards the future.


End file.
